How can you be so sure?
by TaperJeanGirl0692
Summary: Set in the flash forwards. (Three years from now) Stefan has to save Caroline and Damon from the Huntress. Sweet Steroline moments. Ripper Stefan. Mainly a Steroline story. Will be a multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever bit of writing. I want to make it to a multi chapter, i have some ideas. Please review me. Whether its good or bad. I want to learn how to get better at writing. I enjoy to write Steroline as i am a mahoosive fan!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Three years from now...

Caroline hesitantly opens her eyes, feeling the burn from the revain in her blood and ropes wrapped around her arms and legs. Holding her in place on a chair. She squinted her eyes to try and figure out where she was being held prisoner. A spotlight shining on her making it difficult to see past the light. _What happened?_ she thought. Then it all came back to her. _I'm still at work._

She tried to get her brain into gear but the revain was making it hard to think. _I was talking with a colleague when we where attacked._ The women's voice kept running through her mind, reminding Caroline who her captive was. The Huntress. She had made Caroline read a message live on air to Stefan. _How am i going to explain this to my boss._

"Blondie?" the voice was croaked and tired. He sounded close by.

"Damon?" Caroline whispered shakily. Trying to loosen the ropes. Burning herself and only tightening the ropes at the same time.

Caroline searched as hard as she could around the room and spotted a figure slumped in the corner of the room. He was tied to a chair just like she was. Damon.

"Whats happening Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Barbie. Stefan and his hero hair will be here in no time to save us once again." Damon said groggily. Only lifting his head for a second, to try and reassure her with a weak smile.

Suddenly a light shone on Damon, making it clear for Caroline to see him. _He looks worse for wear. The huntress hadn't held back on Damon._ There was still no sight of the Huntress Bitch.

"Damon its a trap to get Stefan... She will kill him!" Caroline tried her hardest to shout but it was no use. She felt so tired and groggy from the revain.

"There's no point in trying to stop him Caroline. He knows you have been captured! He will not rest until he knows you are safe." Damon stated matter of fact. _He sounds a little more like himself now._ Caroline thought. He lifted his head up slowly. The room not spinning as much as before. But the light was still blocking his vision so he couldn't evaluate the room. He settles his sights on Caroline. _Jesus, how much revain had that Bitch given her?_ He thought.

"How you feeling Blondie?" Damon asked sincerely. Caroline peered across the room to look at him.

"Well its just like the old days eh?" she answered with a weak smile.

All of a sudden and enormous crashing sound cut their conversation. The doors to the studio had been thrown across the room. Just missing Caroline. A little bit of light shone through form the hallway. Where the doors should be. A figure stood in the doorway, examining the room and the two very unhappy vampire's in the room.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed. Her voice breaking from screaming too loud. Which lead to her throat burning. Stefan vamp sped to be in front of Caroline. He knelt down to examine her body and face. _Its been so long since i have seen her_. Stefan thought. _Even with tear stained blue eyes she still looked beautiful._ Damon cut Stefan's train of thought.

"So i know its been a while... Yeah we all know! Now get us out of here before that Bitch comes back!" Damon shouted.

Stefan ripped the ropes that where holding Caroline in place. Not caring if the revain burned him.

He held Caroline's waist and shoulder to keep her steady as she stood. Caroline raised her arms to weakly hold his face.

"Stefan this is a trap. She wants you dead! You need to get out of here!" she whimpered as she gazed into his eyes. _How i have missed those green eyes._

"Not until your safe" Stefan whispered in her ear smiling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Caroline placed her arms around his shoulders. Her body was still weak. Stefan pretty much carried her to be by his brothers side.

"About time" Damon snapped. Stefan ripped away his ropes with one hand the other still holding Caroline's weak body.

"Can you get her out of here?" Stefan asked. More like demanded.

"Yes brother" Damon stood shaking his body to wake it up. Just as Caroline felt Damon's arms around her waist instead of Stefan's, she instantly missed them. She had been putting her feeling's for Stefan to the back of her mind for three years. Trying to convince herself that she could be happy with Alaric. But all them feelings came running back to her at one hundred miles an hour, just by the sight of him.

As Stefan let Damon finally take all of Caroline's weight, Damon wavered a little. Quickly he regained his strength and was able to support Caroline. Stefan walked further into the room to look for any signs of the Huntress. Caroline was watching him like a hawk. _He still looks the same. Of course he would! Vampire's done age!_ But he still looked like her Stefan. Black v-neck shirt and dark jeans. _Gorgeous!_

Damon was about to drag Caroline out the room when all of a sudden a high pitched laugh pierced their ears. Their eyes followed the sound. There she was, sat on top of the news desk, smug written all over her face.

"Hello Stefan. Its about time you arrived... I was starting to think that you didn't care much for your brother and the blonde."

She had a small cute face, black straight hair, black leather jacket, skinny jeans and to finish it all off she wore big chunky biker boots. The boots had stakes tucked in the sides of them. And she wore a huge crossbow on her back. She smirked and slipped off the desk confidently to face all three of them. Stefan stared her down.

"You got me now, let them go" he said calmly. Not trying to provoke her. The Huntress rolled her eyes, obviously bored. Playing with a stake in her hand.

"But that would be no fun Stefan" she said teasingly. Stefan turned to face Damon and Caroline, signaling with his eyes to get them out. Damon nodded abruptly and quickly turned to the doorway holding Caroline in his arms.

"Where do you think you two are going?" the Huntress called casually. "I'm not done"

Just as Caroline and Damon reached the doors the Huntress shot Caroline with one of her revain tipped arrows. It hit Caroline in the middle of her back. Sending her into yet another slumber.

"RUN!" Stefan shouted to Damon as he launched himself at the Huntress, at full speed, to distract her. Damon lifted Caroline into his arms like a baby and ran.

Stefan and the Huntress fought and wrestled around the room smashing into everything in their path. Causing the Huntress to drop her crossbow and stake. Stefan had her in a choke hold but she managed to twist his arm and herself to break free.

"You have gotten stronger" Stefan stated through gritted teeth. He was flat on his back within seconds, her boot pressed against his chest. Keeping him from moving.

"Well its been a very long time since we where face to face Stefan. And i have befriended a few witches along the way. They are more than happy to help me get rid of the scum of the Earth. Just like you and your friends" she howled. Thrilled that she had him right where she stabbed him in his arm with one of the revain syringe's, she had hidden on the inside of her leather jacket. Stefan carried on trying to push at her boot to break free, but he could feel himself slip away from the revain. _This cant be the end can it?_ Stefan thought. Not wanting to give in. So he kept his eyes wide to stare her down.

"Its a good job he has his own Witch then isn't it?" the voice came out of nowhere. Stefan peered past the Huntress to see Valerie with a murderous glare. Valerie started chanting and the Huntress collapsed to the floor. She screamed as she reached her hands to both sides of her head. Valerie strutted her way to Stefan's side. Unexpectedly the Huntress stood abruptly and giggled. Valerie stopped chanting to look down at Stefan confused.

"The Witches have kindly given me their protection" she laughed. Moving toward Valerie and Stefan she calmly said "so no spell can stop me..." She giggled "stupid little Vamp-witch." Suddenly she grabbed a stake from her boot and pointed it at Stefan and Valerie. Debating which one to take out first. Stefan tried to push Valerie away, but she had her own idea and overpowered him. She jumped in front of Stefan as the Huntress shoved the stake violently through her heart.

"NO!" Stefan screamed. He watched as Valerie's body hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Damon's back stiffened knowing that was Stefan's voice. He laid Caroline gently on the floor of an office on the second floor. Closed the door on his way out and ran as fast as his vampire feet would let him to the eighth floor. He bolted to the room he only knows as the torture room. Damon paused at the doorway, the sight in the room shocking him. Stefan had his boot pressed against the Huntress' chest. Keeping her down. She struggled underneath Stefan's foot, trying her best to wiggle her way out.

"Stefan?" Damon called out. But the face he saw looking back at him was not his brother but the Ripper.

"You turned it off?" Damon shouted. But at that moment he spotted Valerie's desiccating body on the floor.

Stefan looked back at the Huntress smirking. His eyes gleaming with murder. He slowly bent down, still pressing his boot on her chest. He moved her straight black hair away from her face so he could look her in the eyes. His face had now turned into his true Vampire self. Eyes no longer green but black. Veins covered his face and his fangs shot out. Stefan bent down further more ignoring her pain and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he looked into her worried eyes. He tilted his head playfully before shoving his hand into the Huntress's chest. Stefan held her heart in its place, still looking into her horrified eyes. Smiling as he ripped out her heart.

"We need to leave now Stefan!" Damon demanded. "If there were witches protecting her, they will come after us"

Stefan was still looking at the Huntress's eyes. Watching as a tear rolled down her face. He threw her heart to the other end of the room and noticed Valerie's desiccated body. He strolled to her body, to look at her properly. Stefan looked down at his now dead companion. He felt a pang of guilt. They had been together for a while now. But he didn't love her. He knew that she loved him more than anything. Stefan had stayed with her hoping the feelings she had would come to him. But they didn't. _Thanks for saving me,_ and he closed her eyes.

"We need to get Caroline and get out of here!" Damon shouted to get Stefan's attention. Knowing that just the mention of her name would slap his brother into reality and get him moving.

"Where is she?" Stefan growled. Pissed that his brother didn't get her to complete safety.

"Follow me" Damon replied, walking out of the room.

Stefan stared down at the beautiful blonde lying on the floor. Memories flooding back to him, of their time together all them years ago. He smirked at the memory of when they had both turned off their humanity. How he wanted to relive the memory of Caroline in his arms, on the floor of her dorm room.

"Stefan!" Damon called, pulling Stefan out of his daydream. Annoyed that his brother was right, he lifted Caroline effortlessly into his arms and vamp sped out of the building.

Alaric was waiting impatiently is his car. In the empty car park of his fiance's place of work. He checked his phone. Bonnie had text him. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

 _ **Girls are fine, they're in bed sound asleep. Please let me know whats happening as soon as possible!**_

Just as he was about to text Bonnie back, Damon pulled open the passenger door and slid in. Alaric inspected Damon and noticed that he looked a little worse for wear.

"Whats going on Damon? Where's Caroline?" Alaric questioned worriedly. All of a sudden he saw Stefan walk out of the buildings entrance cradling Caroline. Damon reached behind him and opened one of the back passenger doors. Stefan hopped in effortlessly and laid Caroline next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Alaric looked Caroline over. "is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's okay. Just a little revain" Stefan answered not taking his eyes off Caroline, stroking her now very messy blonde hair. Alaric looked to Damon confused.

"You turned off you emotions?" Alaric questioned Stefan. Stefan lifted his head to look Alaric in the eyes. He knew that the closeness between him and Caroline would be pissing Alaric off. But he didn't care. It had been so long since he had seen Caroline, he didn't want to let her go.

"Not all my emotions" Stefan smirked and looked back down to Caroline. Not taking his eyes off of her sleeping form. He held her tighter. _How could Alaric have even had a chance with her._ Stefan thought. _Let alone ask her to marry him._ Stefan smiled down at Caroline, mentally taking note that he would not let her go this time. _She will not be marrying Alaric._

Damon looked sympathetically at his former best friend. "We need to leave now Alaric. We can sort this when we get out of here." Alaric looked back at Stefan and Caroline one more time. He wanted to punch Stefan, the way he was looking at his fiance. And the way he was looking at Alaric all smug. "God, i hate Ripper Stefan" Alaric hissed. He turned on the engine and sped off into the night. Stefan cradled Caroline all the way home. Stroking her face and not taking his eyes off of her.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I felt strong arms gently dropping me to a bed or a couch. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, the revain must be still in my system. A familiar scent was taking over all my senses. It smelt like the woods in Mystic Falls. Home. The scent and arms disappeared and i was covered with a blanket. Sleep was taking over me once again. Sending me into dreams that were once happy memories.

I finally woke from my slumber. Feeling like i had been hit by a truck. Distant voices caught my attention.

"So what do we do now?" i heard Bonnie's worried voice.

"We need to get a plan together Bon Bon. If the Witches are coming for us, we need all hands on deck" Damon replied.

"Were going to keep Caroline out of this" Alaric said worriedly. "She needs to be here with her daughters."

"Well that's up to Caroline isn't it" Stefan's voice ran through my mind like an alarm bell. I opened my eyes to search my surroundings and where the voices were coming from. I quickly realized that i was home on my couch, wrapped in a blanket. The voices were coming from the kitchen. Unable to move just yet i listened in on their conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard Alaric ask through gritted teeth. I could tell instantly that Alaric was pissed off. I knew that voice all too well.

"There's no time for your matcho bullshit right now guys. We need to figure out a plan. Damon a little help please." Bonnie said with a hint of anger in her voice. Stefan spoke again, which made me gasp. How i have missed his voice. His soothing, sexy voice. But it sounded different somehow.

"I'm going to take her some blood."

I stiffened as i heard his approaching footsteps. I closed my eyes panicking. I wasn't ready to be face to face with him yet. My emotions were all over the place. I didn't know what i was feeling anymore. I felt his presence in front of me. I was lying on the couch, my head resting on the arm of the couch.

"I know your awake, Caroline" Stefan said in a tone that i knew all to well. The Ripper is back.

I hesitantly opened one eye. I don't know what i was trying do. I was overwhelmed with so much emotions. But as the blurriness disappeared from my eye, i saw him. I had to open my other eye to see him properly. I remembered him rescuing me from the Huntress, but it was all a cloudy memory. I felt like i was seeing him for the first time all over again. Even if it was the Ripper, watching and staring back at me. It was still Stefan's face i was seeing. The scent of him bursting through my emotions, calming me instantly. His eyes were a darker shade of green. Not as dark as the Ripper i remembered. His smile... Oh how i have missed that happy, reassuring and sexy smile. I always felt like i should take a picture when ever he smiled. It wasn't very often, but always when she was in his company.

"Here, you need to drink this." Stefan opened the top of the blood bag and held it up to my mouth. I accepted gratefully. I let him feed me the blood. I still couldn't move just yet. My arms were wrapped in the blanket. I drank slowly, savoring ever last drop. Taking my time so i could come up with something confident to say.

He watched me intently, licking his lips. Obviously getting some enjoyment out of observing me. I felt energy run through my body. The blood healing what damage that Bitch did to me. Realization hit me. I stopped drinking and asked. " The Huntress! What happened?" My voice still sounding a little tired. Stefan's grin grew wider at hearing my voice.

"I'll explain after you have had more blood." He passed me another blood bag from the side table next to the couch.

I shifted my body slightly. So i was sat up a little and unwrapped my arms from the blanket. Stefan watched me intently and opened the blood bag, before passing it to me. It was easier to lift my arms now and i reached my hand out to get the blood bag. Our fingers brushed each other, just for a second. But i swear i felt shivers run from my fingers to my body. I kept my eyes on him as i drank. Feeling better with every drop i drank. I wanted to keep my eyes on him forever. It had been three years since i last saw him. I may lose him again.

He was knelt down and rested one of his muscular arms across the arm of the couch. I finished drinking the blood and rested my head on his arm. He gently took the empty blood bag from me and placed it on the table. He asked if i wanted more but i declined. I felt quite full from the two bags. Stefan nodded and placed his hand on the side of my face. Stroking my cheek and twirling my horribly messy hair in his fingers.

"Tell me what happened" i asked my voice sounding more stern than i expected. The blood must be working. He smiled softly and told me everything. He informed me about everything. Damon getting me to safety, Valerie dying, Stefan turning his humanity off and killing the Huntress.

I couldn't believe Valerie was dead. "Stefan you need to get Valerie's body, and bury her or something" i explained. "She risked her life to save you... If is wasn't for her, you would be..."

"She doesn't matter right now" Stefan interrupted. "All that matters is that you are here, your safe and your with me." Tears stained my eyes. He said it exactly like he had all them years ago. He wiped the tears from my face as they began to fall. Surely his Ripper side was fading away now. This isn't the Ripper that she remembered. Stefan went back to stroking her hair, so softly that it made me close my eyes for a few seconds. Enjoying the feel of him.

"You need to come back now Stefan" i said as i opened my eyes to look him straight in the eye.

"And why would i do that?" Stefan started. "Why would i go back to being that sad pathetic guy? The guy who was to afraid to fight for you. The guy who let you move on with Alaric of all people." He looked towards the doorway, as if to listen in on our companions in the kitchen. I listened too, they were in deep conversation hatching up a plan of some sorts.

Stefan continued "The guy who can't stand his own existence. Who still after all these years, can not come to terms with being a vampire" he said agitated. His now greener eyes staring right into my soul. I don't know how he does it., he calm me down just by looking at me. Its as if he was compelling me.

I shyly lifted my hands to hold hold both sides of his face gently. Staring intensely into his eyes, i put on my best sober sponsor voice on. " Your not that person anymore Stefan, yeah it was you five or six years ago. But you are so much stronger now. The Stefan i remember was confident, passionate and caring. You have fought the blood lust countless times. The Stefan i remember was even starting to find it easy." i took a breath and carried on. "You have had such a hard life up until a few years ago. But now you can let yourself be happy. You accept who you are now."

Everything went silent. Even the sound of our friends distant voices seemed to disappear. It felt like we were the only two people on this earth. The crackle of the roaring fire, to the left of us, pulled us put of our trance. I realized i was breathing so deeply. So i held my breath.

"How can you be so sure?" Stefan asked. The light from the fire shining glints of tears in his eyes. I shrugged smiling. "Cause your, you Stefan" i peeked behind me towards the doorway to the kitchen. I didn't know why i did that it was as if my body had a mind of its own. I turned to face Stefan, he was nearly back. I could see him. I caressed his cheeks and looked to his lips. I moved my head slowly towards him and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline slowly pulled her face away from Stefan's, as if they where magically forced together. The kiss was so soft and gentle, only lasting a few seconds. But it felt so powerful. It made her lips tingle and brain go fuzzy. She kept her face a few inches away from his, eyes still closed and her hands still holding on either side of his face. His hands where gripping her hair and arm, not wanting to let go.

The crackle from the fire woke Caroline and she opened her eyes. The only thing she saw was them beautiful green eyes staring back at her. They stayed in their positions smiling at each other. They didn't hear the footsteps approaching the room they was in.

"Stefan we need to get..." Damon stood at the doorway stunned, his eyebrows raised and mouth wide open. Stefan and Caroline pulled away from each other, so fast that only vampire eyes could see it. Stefan stood, hands in pockets, trying not to make eye contact with Damon. Caroline wrapped herself back up in the blanket.

"Any who... As i was saying" Damon strolled into the room to face Stefan. He patted his brother on his arm, giving him a heartfelt smile. He knew that the Ripper had left the building.

"We need to get Valerie's and the Huntress' bodies" Damon said with a stern voice and serious face. Stefan nodded.

Bonnie and Alaric entered the room and they instantly notice Stefan was back to normal.

"How did you flip your switch?" Bonnie asked shocked. She hugged him and threw her hands in the air. _One less problem we don't have to figure out._ Bonnie thought cunningly, wanting to get her life back to normal.

"Erm... Caroline spoke to me... And.. I guess she said the right thing" Stefan said sheepishly scratching his head. Everybody looked to Caroline. She just nervously laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

The awkward silence becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"So we best get going Stefan" Damon laughed nervously killing the silence. They turned to leave, Bonnie too. "We will drop by later to let you know whats going on." Damon shouted over his shoulder closing the door behind him.

The room was silent. Caroline still wrapped up in the blanket. She glanced over at Alaric, he was already looking at her. He moved to stand in front of her. Contemplating what he was going to say. He starting with "How you feeling? Can i get you anything?"

"No thank you... And im fine now I've had some blood." Caroline answered trying to avoid eye contact.

They never really discussed Caroline's diet. At the beginning of the relationship he would offer his own blood. But over the past year it seemed like a chore to him. Caroline felt like he despised that she was a Vampire. Even though he had once been a Vampire himself. She felt that he would be happier if she was Human. Less complicated. He proposed one night, eight months ago, after she had asked him if he was happy. He was adamant that he was, he got down on one knee and proposed unexpectedly with no ring.

"So what did you say to Stefan? To get him to flip his switch" he questioned with a clenched jaw. Caroline looked down at her shiny engagement ring, which he had bought her the day after he proposed. She didn't want to lie to him. She quickly stood from where she was seated. Standing in front of Alaric.

"I said that he can beat the blood lust... I could see it was working." she looked up to face him. "But i had to do... Something to get him back fast" she whispered looking down to her hands then back up to him. "I kissed him"

The next few minutes was a blur to Caroline. It all happened so fast. One second they were arguing, the next she was trying to calm him down. As he was yelling that he was going to kill Stefan. Caroline explained that it wasn't Stefan's fault, that it was her doing. They shouted at each other again. Alaric punched the wall beside Caroline.

Suddenly they both heard piercing screams, the glass in the room shattering and the mirror cracking. They noticed their twin little girls screaming in the doorway. "Leave Mummy alone" they shouted. It horrified both Alaric and Caroline. Caroline vamp sped to cuddle them. The twins stopped screaming and weeping as their mother held them.

"Daddy would never hurt Mummy, do you hear me girls?" Caroline knelt down and held them both at arms length. The twins nodded their heads. Caroline wiped away their tears and kissed them both. "Sorry Daddy" they said in unison. Alaric ran to them to embrace his daughters.

"Its okay, my princess'" Alaric spoke softly. The girls yawned.

"Here i'll take them back to bed" Caroline said patting Alaric's back and carried them upstairs to their bedroom. Caroline tucked them in their beds and sang them to sleep as she sat in the over sized armchair in between the twins beds. She watched as her daughters drifted off and found herself drifting too.

* * *

Caroline woke around 3am with the blanket she was using downstairs, draped over her. _Alaric must have brought it up for me._ She rose to her feet, still feeling sleepy and dragged her feet to her bedroom. She laid next to Alaric, who woke up slightly.

"Im so sorry Ric" Caroline whispered sadly.

"Look i understand that you haven't seen him in three years. And that you never really fell out of love with him..." Alaric said in a hushed tone. "But ... I don't know. We can talk about this tomorrow." he said sternly. "Besides we have visitors staying over, so i don't want ears on us." he rolled over away from Caroline.

"Ok. But we need to talk about the kids." Caroline started. "Do you have any of Jo's childhood friends contacts?"

"Why?" Alaric grunted.

"So we can get our heads around their powers. I mean if we talk to someone who knows what Jo went through as a child, we might be able to understand more." she whispered.

"Danielle" he answered.

"Oh Jo's sick wedding planner" she squealed.

"Yeah... I'll dig out her address tomorrow" he said moving further away from Caroline. "Good night."

"Good night" Caroline whispered.

Caroline laid there staring at the ceiling. She listened to the many breathing patterns in her house. She thought of Stefan and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Caroline finally woke up around 2pm. She rose from her bed and stretched. Feeling more like herself. The house seemed unusually quiet. She reached for her phone, which was on her bedside table. _Damn its dead!_ she said to herself and immediately put her phone on charge. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was all over the place and the work suit she had been wearing the day before was torn to bits. She quickly hopped into the shower, immediately feeling better. The hot water washing away the memories from the day before. She dried her hair, changed into clean clothes. A casual white blouse and baby pink skinny jeans. She feels ready for whatever the day may throw at her. She decides she is going on a cleaning mission. Alaric couldn't quite live up to Caroline's cleaning expectations. She grabbed her ipod and pressed shuffle.

She had cleaned the whole house, changed her bedding, sorted laundry and tidied the twins room. A song that she hadn't heard in a long time came on. One of these nights by Eagles. She found herself singing loudly and playing an air guitar. She started dancing around as she was organizing her bedroom.

" _ **One of these nights,**_

 _ **One of these crazy old nights,**_

 _ **We're gonna find out pretty mamma,**_

 _ **What turns on her lights."**_

Caroline sits on her bed singing loudly, turning on her phone.

" _ **Ooo, someone to be kind to,**_

 _ **In between the dark and the light,**_

 _ **Ooo, coming right behind you,**_

 _ **Swear im gonna find you one of these nights."**_

She noticed that she had a text from Alaric and six missed calls from work. Caroline decided to ignore work. She needed to come up with a plan and excuse about what happened at her work place. _I hope Stefan and Damon got rid of the evidence of the previous nights escapades._ She opened the text from Alaric. Humming the song now.

 **Hey, ive taken the girls out for the day, we wont be back till around 7pm. Im gonna take them out for food. Damon and Stefan sorted everything at your work. And i found Danielle's address -** **2508 Vine Street** **. See you tonight.**

 _No kiss,_ She thought. He must still be mad. But at least he gets to calm down with a girly day with the twins. Caroline pocketed her phone, grabbed some dirty laundry to take downstairs. Singing louder now. Air guitaring in the kitchen.

" **I've been searching for the daughter**

 **Of the devil himself,**

 **I've been searching for an angel in white,**

 **I've been waiting for a women who's a little of both,**

 **I can feel her but she's no where in sight,**

 **Oooooo."**

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but something else caught her attention. She felt a presence behind her. She motions to put the laundry in the basket, not letting her intruder know that she knew he/she was there. She slowly took out her earphones, getting ready to strike. She reaches across the counter to grab a knife casually. Her back still towards the intruder. She turns quickly to see...

"STEFAN!" Caroline shouts, mouth wide open, shocked. He raises both hands trying to suppress his laughter.

"Sorry... I just woke up to you singing... So i thought i should probably let you know i was here. Sorry again" he explains shyly. Caroline quickly puts the knife down embarrassed. Her face bright red at being caught singing rather loud.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned as she pulled out her phone from her pocket remembering she had a text.

"Alaric offered me the spare bedroom last night. I guess i was weaker than i thought. I slept right through." Stefan answered quietly. Hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"Its okay... I just didn't think anyone was here that's all." Caroline replied unlocking her phone. She had a text from Alaric.

 _ **By the way i patched things up with Stefan. I offered him the spare room for the night. Damon and Bonnie have gone out today to track down the witches. They will call later. The girls are having a very girly day. I guess you and Stefan have some things to discuss. See you later. X**_

"That was Ric, letting me know you was here... A little late i guess" she giggled nervously.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Stefan said as he sat down at the dining table. "how are you feeling?" he asked. "Much better thanks. And you?" Caroline answered as she sat across from him, passing him his mug of coffee.

"Yeah much better... I guess i needed the sleep Ric insisted that i stayed."

Caroline smiles nodding into her mug. "Its fine, honestly Stefan." She reaches her hand to cover his. But quickly removed it feeling the uncomfortable tension. Stefan sensed it and stated. "Damon and I buried Valerie's body last night. And got rid of the Huntress' body."

"Im so sorry Stefan... She didn't deserve to die." Caroline said looking into his eyes.

"No she didn't" he said looking down to his mug then back to look at Caroline. "I told her to stay at home. But she was not one to listen." He sighed.

"She was a force to be reckoned with" Caroline said smiling sincerely.

"Yeah i guess" Stefan said, smiling back, gazing into her eyes.

 _Them damn green eyes._ She thought. _Always looking into her soul._

"I guess i should thank you too... For what you did for me last night." he hesitantly says. Caroline sighed smiling at him. _Does he not know that i would do anything for him?_ He smiled in response knowing what she meant.

Caroline glanced at the time it was 4pm. She needed to go see Danielle. "I need to be somewhere" she said getting from her seat to grab her coat, shoes and bag.

"Anything i can help you with?" asked Stefan as he put the empty mugs in the sink.

"No its fine.. Thank you." she answers as she buttoned up her coat. He nodded looking forlorn. Caroline sighed. "Okay, i guess you can help." He smiles gleefully. "You can drive" she said as she threw her car keys to him. He caught them with ease and followed her out the door.

"So where are we going?" Stefan asked as they got to her car.

"I'll explain on the way" she answered. They both hopped into the car and sped off into the sunset.

* * *

Caroline opened everything up to Stefan. About the girls getting upset. And that she needed to talk to one of Jo's childhood friends. He kept quiet at the part where Alaric lost his temper. He gripped the steering wheel and set his eyes straight to the road ahead. Caroline noticed that he looked more like Ripper Stefan than her Stefan.

"Stefan you know Ric would never hurt me. Even if he tried." she said trying to reassure him.

"I know... But he's your fiance Caroline. He shouldn't treat you like that" he answered not taking his eyes off the road. He was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. Talking to Caroline was hard enough let alone talking about her fiance.

"He doesn't!" she said as a matter of fact. "He just lost his temper is all. I mean i did kiss you" she quickly looked down to her ring. She didn't want to give him mixed messages. She could feel the awkward tension and the feelings she used to have for him, before she convinced herself that she hated him. She didn't know what to do, her head was in tatters. She looked back at him he still had his eyes back on the road. His brows furrowed. His lips in a straight line. _What was he thinking?_ Caroline pondered. She cut the silence. "So, what did you talk to Ric about?"

"Damon, Bonnie and I came back last night to discuss a plan. But you were asleep." he responded. "Ric proposed that we should talk privately. So we left Damon and Bonnie drinking in the Living room. And we got talking." he glanced to see Caroline watching him intently. "He made sure that i knew, that he knew it wasn't my fault... I told him it wasn't your fault either but he just went silent. He offered me a bed to crash and he went to bed himself." Stefan finished. Last nights memories coming back to him.

 _He watched as Alaric's tired body climb_ _ed_ _the stairs to his room. The thought of Alaric climbing into bed with Caroline was torture._ _He grabbed the blanket Caroline had been using earlier and said good night to Bonnie and Damon. The scent of Caroline off the blanket was overwhelming. It smelt like honey and of the forest that surrounded Mystic Falls. Home. As he reached the door of the spare room he noticed the opposite door to the spare room was open. He saw Caroline soundlessly asleep in an armchair. The room was dimmed with a night light, but he could see clear as day at how beautiful she looked. Even with messy hair and a torn up suit. He hadn't even noticed that he had walked right into the room until the very quiet breaths of the twins brought him out of his trance. He motioned to leave instantly but stopped to turn to look back at Caroline again. He quietly tip toed to be in front of her and draped the blanket on top of her. He slowly bent down trying not to wake her and kissed her forehead lightly. He glanced back one more time and smiled as he closed the bedroom door._

 _He practically fell on the bed as he entered the spare room. His whole body and mind was drained from the past 24hours. "Im so sorry Valerie" he whispered as he watched the night sky through the window. He thought of Caroline, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

"Caroline" he sighs "you need to know how sorry i am. About everything." She turns her head to look out the window. She doesn't want to have this conversation yet. She wasn't ready to bring up all the heartache she had felt for so long. When he left her, she didn't just lose her lover, she lost her best friend too. Her confidant. The only person she thought she could trust.

"Stefan you don't need to explain yourself. You did what you did and there's no point looking back there." Caroline said through gritted teeth, so he couldn't hear her voice break. He quickly lays his hand in hers, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. Shocked, Caroline forgets about her plan of not giving him eye contact and stares at him. Her face trying not to give away what his touch was doing to her. "No, i need to tell you... Caroline. I need to explain... Why i did what i did." he said sadly. He tightened her hand in his and let go. He looked toward the road then back to Caroline. "You need to know that i never stopped loving you Caroline. Not for one minute. Im so sorry that i left without saying goodbye. I need you to know that it was the hardest thing i have ever had to do. I couldn't keep you safe with the Huntress after me. You had just given birth to the twins. I couldn't risk the lives of you and your daughters for something that wasn't your fault. I knew that if i had just told you about it, you would have tried to fix it. Or come to find me. And i knew that if i did say goodbye to you, i wouldn't have have been able to leave you."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was in shock. She remembers the night she found out he had left. Caroline had gone to his apartment to surprise him, she had neglected him quite a lot since the twins were born. She remembers opening his door with the spare key he had given her to see the apartment bare. All his belongings had gone, a piece of paper left folded on the dining table. It read. _Im_ so s _orry_ _._

Tears where falling down her face at the memories. She quickly wiped them away and looked to him. "What about Valerie?" Caroline said sternly.

He cleared his throat "She wanted the Huntress dead too, because the Huntress had tortured her friend Bo. So we worked together. Nothing more... But after a long time we did find comfort with each other. But i never loved her. I know she loved me but i thought that if i just stayed with her, then maybe the feeling would come to me too. But they never did." he gripped her hand again. "Its always been you Caroline. But i couldn't be selfish, i couldn't be with you and keep you safe." he said softly. Caroline pulled her hand out of his. Looking down at her engagement ring, feeling guilty for Alaric. He had been so supportive of her when Stefan left. Over time they really bonded through their daughters and after some time they were together. Like a happy family. But a piece of Caroline's heart had gone when Stefan left. So she convinced herself that she hated him and over time she believed it.

"Look, i don't want to mess with you're head Caroline. You're engaged to Ric. I just want you to be happy. If Ric makes you happy... then i'm happy. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, and don't expect you to forgive me but i just wanted you to know... I needed you to know." He sighed.

The rest of the journey was silent. They reached Danielle's house. Caroline was glad to get out of the car. She didn't know if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. Her head was all over the place. She motions to get out the car but stops as she notices Stefan not moving. His hands gripping the steering wheel. His eyes pleading with her. He couldn't take the silence anymore. He need reassurance that she was okay. That he hadn't hurt her all over again. Caroline lifted her hand to his cheek and smiled. That was enough for him, for now.

They get out of the car to walk up to the house. It was a cute house. White picket fence, hammock on the decking area and toys scattered across the lawn. Caroline reached the door, Stefan trailing behind her. She glances back at Stefan, he smiles and nods. Letting her know he's got her back. She breaths a large breath, _Ready._ She knocks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who have Favorited and reviewed the story. It means a lot. :) This chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I lost a little inspiration, but i hope its okay.**

 **xxx**

Chapter 3

A young boy answered the door. Caroline thought he must have been around ten years old. He had pale white skin, bright natural red hair and his face was covered in freckles. He looked up at Caroline and Stefan not saying anything.

"Hi, um... Does Danielle live here?" Caroline questioned him.

"MOM" the boy shouted. "There's someone at the door." he left the doorway to be replaced by a women. She too had pale skin, long curly red hair tied in a loose pony tale. She had a very pretty face, her nose splashed with freckles. She looked tired but she smiled friendly.

"Can i help you?" the red head asked.

"Yes. Are you Danielle? Josette Laughlin's friend?" Caroline replied.

"Yes i am. Do i know you?" Danielle looked at Caroline and Stefan questioningly. Not sure if she was supposed to recognize them.

"No. Sorry, im Caroline and this is Stefan." Caroline smiled. Stefan stepping beside Caroline so Danielle could get a better view of him.

"We were friends with Jo. I actually stepped in to help her with her wedding because you where unwell." Caroline spoke softly. Danielle looked mournful and said "If i had known that Jo was going to... I... I would have done anything to be there for her... I miss her." Caroline patted Danielle's arm trying to bring her some comfort.

Caroline's eyes locked onto Danielle's eyes and Compelled her. "I need to ask you a few questions Danielle. And i want you to be completely honest with me. Can you invite us in please."

"Yes. Please would you both come in." Danielle said in a distant voice.

Caroline and Stefan stepped over the threshold. The house was well kept. Family photos hung on every wall. Pictures of Danielle, her son and a man, who had a kind face, blonde hair and brown eyes. _Must be the husband_. Caroline thought.

"Would you like some tea?" Danielle called over her shoulder. Walking into the kitchen area. After she had guided Caroline and Stefan to the living room.

"Yes please" Stefan and Caroline called in unison. The living room was a warm homely room. Caroline sat in one of the arm chairs and Stefan sat in the one next to her. Danielle brought the tea's through smiling. "Sam you need to finish your homework." Danielle shouted to her son, who was upstairs in his room. "I will be up to help you soon."

"Yes Mom!" Sam shouted back sounding bored. Danielle smiled sweetly.

"So what can i help you with?" Danielle asked her visitors as she sat down in the chair opposite and sipped her cup of tea.

Caroline told Danielle everything. About the Gemini coven magically transporting Jo's unborn babies into Caroline. About the twins not being able to control their magic. And how she thought Danielle could help. She skipped the part about Caroline and Stefan being Vampires.

Danielle looked distant, as if she was thinking of an old memory. "One time Jo and I where in class, We must have been about twelve - thirteen. Anyway there was this nasty girl, who would constantly bully Jo... Sadie was her name... And this time Jo had had enough. In class Sadie would throw books at her, because Jo loved to read. After the third book was thrown and after countless times of me telling her to stop. Sadie's desk was on fire!" Danielle stopped to sip some more tea.

Caroline looked to Stefan worriedly. She didn't want her daughters to ever be in that position. Danielle continued. "Her parents found out about Jo using her magic at school. So they sent her to see a women three times a week. Jo said that she helped her control her powers."

"And where is she? Do you know her name?" Caroline asked impatiently. Stefan remained silent. "Well it was twenty seven years ago but... I think her name was... Bennett something... Sheila Bennett." Danielle nodded, she was sure that was her name.

Caroline and Stefan instantly looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God" Caroline whispered. "Bonnie's Grandmother!" She needed to talk to Bonnie ASAP. Caroline made a made a mental note to call Bonnie as soon as they where done here.

"What happened to the father? Ric was it?" Danielle asked confused.

"Erm.. Im actually engaged to him" Caroline answered sheepishly. Stefan looked away, closing his eyes. He didn't want to have to hear this conversation.

"Oh really? I thought you two were..." Danielle points to both of them. "Sorry... I didn't realize. Well.. Congratulations. When is the big day?"

Caroline ducked her head. She didn't want to be talking about this with Stefan a few feet away.

"Erm... Its three weeks from now actually" Caroline reluctantly answered. She kept her eyes on Danielle. She could feel Stefan glaring at her. Danielle noticed the uncomfortable tension between them. "Well.. Um.. I hope you have a wonderful day. Ric deserves to be happy. I met him a couple of times. Your a lucky girl." Danielle said sincerely to Caroline. "My husband, Josh, died two years ago... One day he was doing his normal routine, driving home from work, and suddenly had a heart attack. And... He was gone. Just like that." Danielle said sadly looking down to her mug. Her eyes filling up with tears.

"Im so sorry" Caroline said as she held onto Danielle's hand. Danielle smiled back at her in response. "I just wish i could tell him i loved him one last time." Danielle squeezed Caroline's hand and looked to both Stefan and Caroline. "Just always remember to tell the people you love, that you love them... Not in a text or over the phone but face to face. Because one day you might be like me... Wishing you had told them how much you loved them... One last time."

Caroline sat back in her chair. Her eyes frozen on Danielle's teary eyes. She could feel Danielle's pain. It felt like a stabbing pain right in the heart. The same feeling she had when her mother died...When Stefan left.

"Thank you Danielle." Caroline said taking her hand again. Gazing into her eyes to compel her. "You will now go on living, knowing that Josh knew how much you loved him. Your son too. You will no longer feel any guilt or regret, only happiness when you think of him. Knowing that your short lives together where beautiful and filled with so much love."

Danielle sat frozen in her seat, closed her eyes, breathing a large sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline left silently as Danielle dreamily walked upstairs to help her son with his homework. Stefan and Caroline walked slowly to the car. She was lost in thought.

"Caroline" Stefan said softly.

"I know what your going to say Stefan" Caroline said throwing her hands in the air. "I shouldn't mess with people's minds. But she looked so sad Stefan..."

"Caroline" Stefan attempted to interrupt her, failing.

"...And i just thought that if i compelled her it would help... I just wanted her to not feel any guilt..."

"Caroline!" Stefan shouted, grabbing Caroline's arms, to get her full attention. She looked up to him shocked. But he was smiling down at her. Being this close to him again made her head go dizzy. His voice shook her out of her dizziness and she focused on his face. "I was going to say that what you did in there was amazing" he was smiling down at her admiringly. Stroking her arms ever so slightly. He didn't want to overwhelm her but he just couldn't help touching her.

Caroline remained silent. Staring into his beautiful green eyes. Feeling the warmth of his body, it was so close. The smell of the woods in Mystic Falls enveloping her whole body. Stefan locked eyes on Caroline. The words of Danielle playing on his mind. "Caroline look... I know you're feelings for me have changed. But... I can't let you marry Ric" he was trying to be cautious with his words but they where spilling out of him, he couldn't stop. "You.. are the only good thing that has ever happened to me Caroline." he said softly as he held her face. "And I know im being selfish but i don't care. I love you Caroline. I never stopped." he looked at her with a serious face. "I will do anything to get back to how we where before. I miss you. I miss my best friend."

She was in shock. She didn't know what to say. The way he was looking at her lips. As if he was drunk by the sight of them. She could feel the space between them getting smaller. The heat from his body radiating. Her mind was on overdrive. She jumped away from Stefan. "I need to call Bonnie!" she shrieked waving her hands in the air. She turned away from him searching from her phone in her bag.

"Caroline. Please just talk to me." He pleaded as his hands where reaching for her to turn around. But Caroline pulled away.

"You can't expect me to just forgive you so easily Stefan. You broke my heart." her brow was furrowed. She kept fer voice stern. "I would sit waiting for you every night. Wondering if you would call. If i would see your face again. Wondering why? Blaming myself for driving you away."

He moved forward to try and reach her again. "Care" But she stopped him. "But eventually i had to stop. I had to stop waiting for you and focus on my children." Stefan looked down feeling ashamed. "Im so sorry Care" a tear rolling down his cheek. The sight of him was breaking her heart and her first impulse was to comfort him. She smiled softly as she gently wiped his tear away. "I know that you never wanted to hurt me. And deep down i always knew that. But i need time.. You can't just expect me to jump straight into your arms."

"What about the Ric? The wedding?" he asked through gritted teeth. Caroline took a step away from him. "I... I don't know Stefan" she answered honestly. Stefan nodded, not wanting to push her.

"Please. Can we just go home." she said rubbing her head. "I need to talk to Bonnie about the whole Grams thing."

"You go ahead. I need to find Damon anyway." Stefan replied.

"Please Stefan. Don't be mad at me" she cried out.

"I'm not Caroline" he answered softly as he slowly moved towards her kiss her softly on her cheek. "Im just going to give you some space." He smiled sincerely, taking in the sight of her. And with that he was gone.

Caroline gasped and touched the spot where Stefan had kissed her. She was so confused. Her life was going fine before Stefan came back. She had a fiance, great job, a house and two beautiful children. Although she knew things were not perfect between her and Alaric, how could she think of breaking up their little family? It would break the girls hearts. Maybe even Ric's.

She made her way to her car, sitting down, she exhaled. She turned on the engine and made her way home. _What am i going to do?_


End file.
